


Memento

by PastelDynasty



Series: CRinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRinktober (Critical Role), CRinktober 2020, F/M, Fluff, I do not know how making leather armour works, I just love them boths so much, Reminiscing, So this is very bad if you're a critic of how well a fic portrays that, Year long time skip, and I thought this was better that writing Vax angst with his armour, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDynasty/pseuds/PastelDynasty
Summary: Mementonoun1. an object kept as a reminder or souvenir of a person or event.--Vex's new armour is a trophy of slaying Vorugal. But it might represent something else.(CRinktober 2020 - Day 3: Armour)
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: CRinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952461
Kudos: 19





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Look I really love Vex & Percy. So most of my fics may just be about them...

Vex’ahlia didn’t realize how hard it was to work with dragon scales. The dragon's natural thickness made it hard to cut and seamlessly putting it together was another challenge. Her dulling blade kept getting stuck, making her frustration grow.

Of course, Vex could get someone else to do this. Whitestone had their own royal Tanner. She could’ve easily asked them to cut the pieces for assembly. It didn’t matter who crafted it, Tary would be able to enchant it regardless. But the Tanner, in Vex’s rightful opinion, was sort of an asshole; and not in a lovable way like her brother. Plus, Vex was a hunter. She’s had experience working with animal hide. She made hers and Vax’s first set of armour all those years back. Money was tight and she’s always been someone who liked doing things herself.

So that’s why she’s here; sitting alone in her new house, hours after the sunset. Only a couple of dimming candles light the room. Normally she wouldn’t indulge in the Percy-like habit of working till dawn, but the leatherworker had requested the next week off so she needed to finish by tomorrow. She could wait until the week after, but eagerness was getting a hold of her. She couldn’t wait to hunt in the Parchwoods with the armour donned.

To be fair, she didn’t technically need the armour. The Coldsnap Leather she traded Scanlan was still holding up. It was a bit ruffed up, but could easily be cleaned up.

However, as much as Vex was practical, especially when it involved spending money, she also enjoyed having nice things. And it didn’t really get any nicer than wearing dragon scales from an ancient dragon you slew.

She smiled as she finished cutting a piece of the hide. Reminiscing isn't the word she would use when thinking about the battle with Vorugal. But when she thought about that final arrow; standing on the ledge of the cliff, ears filled with only the booming sound of her heartbeat. Releasing her breath as the final arrow sunk into the heart of the Frigid Doom; the satisfaction of watching the white dragon spiral into the icy valley.

She could only reminisce about that moment.

Of course, there were some incredibly close calls. But compared to some of their other draconic hunts, fighting Vorugal was one of the less “gone-horribly-wrong” fights they’ve had.

Vex finishes with her piece of hide and begins to measure out the next piece. She’s almost done, just a few more pieces before she can call it a night. Then she can crawl into bed with Percy at her side.

Falling back into thought, the notion of Percy brings up different memories from the Vorugal fight. Specifically not during, but rather after their battle; a certain moment in the woods.

Vex smiles as she begins tracing the measurements of her next piece of scale hide. The memory of their kiss was something to definitely reminisce about.

Vex can remember it clearly; the snowy forest with the fading voices of the group in the back. The moments of sincerity each one of them showed. The carving of a bear in the trunk of the tree. The tender kiss before telling her to wait.

For a while after that, Vex was somewhat mad at him. Leave it to Percival, to kiss her and tell her that,  _ We’ll talk later _ .

She could tell he was incredibly smug about it after. It’s hard to fluster Vex, but Percy always seemed to manage a way.

Her irritation with Percy though was less about being caught off guard and more about impatience. In a way, leaving their feelings towards after the dragons was a good thing. For one, it very much motivated them both to finish up the Conclave. By the time the Siege of Emon came, Vex was buzzing with energy; to avenge her mother of course, but to also  _ finally  _ have that later talk with Percy.

That’s probably why they shared that one night together. Though it should’ve also been saved for later, that night before the battle had been good for them. It allowed them to calm their nerves. Their motivation to finally have their talk was good, but eagerness can be a weakness in the battlefield.

She’s just glad they finally found that common ground with each other. It’s hard to believe that there was once a time where she had fooled herself into thinking she was content with just her brother. So much has happened with each other that she couldn’t fathom what life would’ve been like if she didn’t walk with him in that forest; if she didn’t have the courage to speak to him.

Maybe that’s why she felt so instant on crafting the armour herself. Because even if Vex didn’t realize it, the armour has become sentimental. Not to slaying the Frigid Doom, but to that moment. The moment when their intentions were clear and they were able to finally see the possibility of the togetherness they’ve yearned for become real. Without the adrenaline from killing Vorugal running through her, who knows if she would’ve ever confronted him in the snow ridden forest.

_ It’s a memento to her resolve.  _

Her resolve to finally pursue him.

Finishing the last piece of dragon hide, Vex’ahlia begins to put the dragon hide together before stretching with a yawn. With her task complete, she blows out one of the candles and picks up the other.

She makes her way through the dark corridors of her home. Relatively new, halls are empty making it easy to navigate with the addition of her elvish sight. Approaching her room she opens the door to see a candle still lit inside.

In the cover of the bed, Percival sits reading a book. Upon hearing the door creak open, his face lifts from the book to give her a smile.

“Usually our places are switched,” he says. 

Vex gives him a small laugh. He puts his book on the table beside him as Vex'ahlia walks to the bed and crawls inside with him. She puts the candle on her bedside table as she blows it out. Percy does the same as he takes his glasses off and begins to snuggle into her. She melts into his arms.

“You're spending quite a bit of effort into that armour of yours.” His voice tickles her ear.

“Well, it’s become somewhat sentimental.”

“That is fair. Who wouldn’t want to wear the hide of the dragon they’ve slain.” Percy’s voice begins to fade as she falls asleep. “The armour is a trophy to one of your many incredible feats.”

Vex’s eyes finally shut as her body fills with exhaustion. Sleep finds her as she whispers her response.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
